


The Awesome Threesome

by lifesucksballs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Cheolsoo, Fluff, JiHan, Light Bondage, M/M, Polyamory, Potatoes, Smut, Tags Are Fun, also posted in asianfanfics, because the author has clearly never heard of condoms before, chapters were written when the author was supposed to be studying for exams or rush-writing essays, i think i finally figured out how that cross-posting shit works but unfortunately i'm lazy af, i'm going to hell save me jisoos, jeongcheol - Freeform, jk doesn't actually include potatoes, or does it?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifesucksballs/pseuds/lifesucksballs
Summary: Jisoo and Seungcheol try to analyze how a relationship between three people works. Jeonghan just wants to sleep.





	1. Not That Kind of Threesome (At Least, Not Yet)

**Author's Note:**

> No smut yet on this chapter, sorry :D the crappily-written smut will come (ha) on the second chapter onwards.

“So…yay, we’re all officially together,” Jisoo said, awkwardly raising his arms in a “ta-da!” motion. He cleared his throat. “Now what?”

Jeonghan smacked him on the arm. Lovingly, of course. “Stop making this awkward, Shua.”

“Oh, no, I just got together with two older men,” Jisoo said. “Nothing awkward about that at all.”

“Jeez, I’m just two months older than you, Jisoo-yah! It’s not like I’m some creepy pervert or anything.”

Seungcheol frowned, although his grip on Jeonghan’s and Joshua’s hands didn’t loosen. “He does have a point, though,” he said. “Now what do we do?”

“We can go to sleep,” Jeonghan suggested lightly. “I love you both, I really do, but I need to get my manly beauty rest, you know what I’m saying?”

“It’s”—Joshua checked his watch—“four in the afternoon, Hannie.”

“So?” he yawned. “I’m sleepy already!”

“Did my heartfelt confession really bore you that much?” Seungcheol asked, his dark eyes resembling that of a wounded puppy’s.

“I thought you said my serenading you was sweet,” Jisoo added. _His_ eyes looked like a kicked kitten’s.

Jeonghan idly wondered what kind of domesticated animal he looked like at that moment before giving up and letting out a huge sigh. “Okay, so no sleep then.”

“Wait, you were only serenading _him_?” Seungcheol said, directing his doggish eyeballs to Joshua, much to Jeonghan’s relief. The oldest pouted. “What about me?” he whined.

“Uh…I love you?” Joshua blurted.

Seungcheol’s face split into a huge grin. “I love you, too, kitten,” he said cheerfully.

Jeonghan stretched, rolling his eyes. “Well…you guys want to order Chinese food?” he tried.

“That’s not very romantic, Hannie,” Jisoo said softly. “We did just get together, after all.”

“A movie, then?” Seungcheol asked. “And then we can have a romantic walk around the park—”

“Can’t walk,” Jeonghan grumbled. “Too tired.”

Joshua scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. “We can…kiss?” he suggested, ears turning bright pink. “Couples usually—”

“Stop right there,” Jeonghan interrupted. “We’re not a couple. We’re three people.”

“What if I kiss Seungcheol first, and then—”

“Why the heck do you get to kiss Seungcheol first?” It was Jeonghan’s turn to pout. “And don’t you want to kiss _me_ first?”

Joshua groaned, burying his face in the crook of Jeonghan’s shoulder. “Suddenly sleeping doesn’t sound so bad.”

Jeonghan perked up. “Yay.”

“No,” Seungcheol said, prompting Jeonghan to glare at him exasperatedly. “Actually, I really do want to know how things work in this relationship.”

“Well, it just started three minutes ago, Cheol,” Joshua reminded him playfully.

“I mean, how are we even gonna have sex?”

“Now we get to the ulterior motives,” Jeonghan deadpanned.

“I’m serious! Like, would it bother you if Jisoo and I have sex without you?”

“As long as I get some sleep, no, not really.”

“What if Jeonghan and I have sex without you, Jisoo?”

Joshua crossed his arms, an uncharacteristic scowl on his face. “I guess that would bug me,” he admitted. “I’d be jealous of Jeonghan.”

Seungcheol smiled widely. “You’d be jealous of Jeonghan over me?”

“Of course, Cheollie! You’re my boyfriend, too. But I guess I’d be jealous of you too, over Jeonghan. Just a bit.”

“I’m overwhelmed,” Jeonghan said dryly.

Seungcheol planted a kiss on Joshua’s ticklish ear, smiling fondly as the younger boy giggled. “Yeah,” he agreed, “me, too.” He pushed his nose into Jeonghan’s hair and inhaled deeply.

Jeonghan yanked his hair away. “Okay, how about you guys have sex and just leave me here to nap?”

Joshua looked offended. “We are certainly _not_ going to have sex five minutes into our relationship.”

“Aw, why not?” Seungcheol whined.

“Well, first of all,” Jeonghan piped up, before Joshua began spewing a three hour lecture about dating decorum, “we’re three inexperienced, virginal boys.”

“Who says I’m a virgin?” Seungcheol’s smirk faltered when Joshua and Jeonghan looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Joshua smiled lovingly and hugged a sulking Seungcheol. “Man, I love you, Cheollie!”

Jisoo’s smiling face was Seungcheol’s undoing. He smiled back and leaned in. “I’m gonna kiss Jisoo, okay, Jeonghan?”

“Wait.” And Jeonghan popped up, cupped Jisoo’s face, and kissed him soundly on the lips. Turning to Seungcheol, he gripped the eldest's neck and pulled him for a kiss, too. “There! Now I’m both your first kisses!” he yelled triumphantly. “And yeah, that was your first kiss, Coupsie, don’t even try to deny it.”

“Whatever,” Seungcheol grumbled. He grabbed Jisoo by the shoulders and the two shared a shy but passionate kiss. After that, they just held each other contentedly, with their boyfriend watching them, entranced.

Jeonghan had to fight down the warm, mushy feelings that were rising inside him before he did something stupid, like adopt an entire animal shelter or something. He pulled away from them and flopped on the adjacent bed. “Yeah, that’s it. I’m definitely going to sleep now.” He pulled the duvet over his head. “And we’ll see about the sex thing tomorrow,” he said, voice muffled under the blanket.

“Yes!” Seungcheol cheered.

“W-What?” Jisoo sputtered.

Jeonghan lowered the covers and winked at Jisoo. “Well, you don’t have to join, Shua,” he said casually. “Seungcheol and I can take care of each other.”

And then suddenly Joshua stood up. Jeonghan and Seungcheol exchanged confused glances before their eyes were glued completely to Jisoo as he began stripping. “I’m ready,” Joshua announced, pulling off his jeans to reveal boxers with cartoon dogs all over them. “Let’s go.”

This time, it was Jeonghan who sputtered. “What—Now?”

“Alright!” Seungcheol cheered again, yanking his own T-shirt over his head.

Clothes began to fly and Jeonghan heaved a long sigh as Joshua’s boxer shorts landed on his head, covering his face. He spoke from under the cartoon dogs, “So I guess I won’t be getting any sleep, then.”

“Sorry, Han.” Joshua sounded sincerely apologetic. Jeonghan scoffed. Yeah, right.

“Start stripping, Jeonghannie, or Jisoo and I will start without you!”

There was a pause and then a long-haired head erupted from Jisoo’s boxer shorts. “Don’t you dare touch Jisoo, Choi Seungcheol!” He paused, mouth falling open as he beheld his naked boyfriends for the first time. “A-At least, not without me!”

And with that, Jeonghan jumped out of his clothes and pounced on the two loveable morons who deprived him of his precious beauty sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan is tired of their extremely active sex life, which somehow results to even more sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos! Although rereading these chapters now, I came into the conclusion that I cannot write smut at all. So, read at your own discretion and please proceed reading, for those with a high tolerance for cringe-y, unrealistic sex.

Jeonghan slammed his head on the table, making everyone jerk in surprise.

“Hyung?” Seokmin said cautiously. Jeonghan didn’t reply. His face was smushed into the heavy calculus textbook he was supposed to be studying for the exam next period.

“Did he just fall asleep?” Seungkwan whispered loudly. “Because there’s no way in hell I’m waking him up this time.”

Seokmin was indignant. “ _I_ woke him up last time.” And never again, because that ‘last time’ ended up with him being covered in potato salad and (hopefully) unused condoms. Long story short, he loved his hyung, but not enough to endure another ranch dressing-slathered hell.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Soonyoung called out, jogging up to them, full of energy, as always. He put his tray down and looked curiously at Jeonghan. “What’s wrong with him?” he mouthed to the two younger boys.

Seokmin and Seungkwan both shrugged in reply.

Hoshi prodded the older boy with a chopstick. “Hey, hyung. Are you dead?”

“I need help,” came the muffled voice from under layers of hair and undecipherable mathematics.

Seungkwan shook his head. “Trust me, if you actually want to pass that subject, hyung, you wouldn’t want any help from us.”

“It’s not about that. I just...need advice, I guess.”

“Shoot,” Hoshi said cheerfully. He dug into his noodles and nodded encouragingly at Jeonghan, who still had yet to lift his head.

“My life is a living porno.”

Seokmin and Seungkwan exchanged glances again, but Soonyoung happily continued to eat, waiting for Jeonghan to tell them what his problem was. When the silence was getting to heavy, he looked up.

“Uh…so, what’s the problem?” Soonyoung finally asked.

Jeonghan could only stare at him blankly.

“Wait... _that’s_ your problem?” Hoshi said in disbelief. He glared at the older boy. “The fact that you’re getting too much sex?”

“’Too much sex’ is an understatement,” Jeonghan snapped. “Those two are fucking animals! Look, I’ve been with them for over two weeks, right? We’ve had sex in all those seventeen days that we’ve been together! I don’t even know if that’s healthy anymore!”

“Oh, boo-hoo,” Soonyoung said sarcastically. Then he began to do one of his trademark impersonations. “Hi, I’m Jeonghan. I get to have wild, hot sex everyday with my two supermodel boyfriends so much that I’m actually bored of it and have the _audacity_ to complain about it to my friends who aren’t getting any despite the perfect dexterity of their hip-thrusts!”

Everyone turned to stare at their table.

Seokmin felt a need to voice out a weak disclaimer to the small crowd they’ve attracted. “Uh…he’s exaggerating about the quality of my hip-thrusts.”

“Not mine,” Seungkwan proclaimed. “Mine are pretty much as perfect as Soonyoung says.”

Jeonghan squinted. “Why the hell are you guys hip-thrusting anyway?”

“Why aren’t you?” Soonyoung shot back, finally settling back down and picking at his noodles. “Actually, _you_ need it the most, hyung. Might boost your stamina and everything. Seriously, I cannot believe that I’m associated with someone who complains about getting too much sex. That’s just an insult.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Jeonghan grumbled. “But I’m so _tired_!”

“How often do you guys do it?”

“Uh, I don’t know.” Jeonghan took a sip of his water. “Like, everyday. They’re fucking insatiable, Hosh, I swear. I mean, first Seungcheol would fuck me, and okay, that’s fine, but then Jisoo would ask me to fuck him right after, or like, vice-versa, whatever, and I can’t even get it up anymore! And then, like, don’t get me started when they want to do me at the _same time_ —”

“I think I need to go,” Seungkwan said with a grimace. “This conversation isn’t very appetizing.”

“Wait for me!” A pale Seokmin also began packing his stuff and soon the two were out the door.

Soonyoung scrutinized Jeonghan between chews, like he was some sort of calculus problem he couldn’t solve. _Oh, shit,_ Jeonghan realized. He flipped his textbook open and began to cram as much numbers as he could into his brain.

“Maybe you need to outsex them,” Hoshi said out of nowhere.

“Huh?”

“Yeah, like, be so wild that you’ll tire _them_ out.”

Jeonghan brushed some stray hairs from his face and glared at his dongsaeng. “Do I really look like the wild type to you?” he groused. “Plus, I just said that _I’m_ tired, didn’t I? I don’t want to have to do any more work.”

“No one says you have to,” Hoshi said, leaning over conspiratorially. Jeonghan hesitantly moved forward as well.

Hoshi smiled. “Look, can I come over to your place? I’ll bring all the stuff we need for this plan.”

“What _is_ the plan?” Jeonghan frowned.

“Ah, I’ll tell you when we get to your place, hyung.” Soonyoung stood and began to pack his things. “It’s almost time for calculus, anyway.”

“Oh, fuck.”

 

This could go wrong in so many ways, Jeonghan thought to himself.

Like, the entire building could catch on fire. Yeah, that would be a disaster. Or maybe an earthquake, or a tsunami, whatever. Hell, the entire roof could suddenly cave in over his head, and that would suck considering the fact that the building went up to twenty floors and his apartment was on the second. He’d be buried alive under Mrs. Jong’s extensive ceramic cat collection, and like, a million toilets and bathtubs accumulated from the eighteen floors crashing down on him.

At least he wasn’t on the lowest floor. He’d be able to crush annoying Mr. Moon from downstairs with their stupid king-sized bed that Jeonghan told Seungcheol was _way_ too big for their (initially) one-person apartment.

But then if his remains would be unearthed a million years later, archaeologists will be confused to see a skeleton with long blond hair, clad in a black lacy thing, arms tied securely on the bedposts with an intricate knot that Hoshi cheerfully assured him he wouldn’t be able to get out of no matter how hard he tried…before leaving Jeonghan to shout profanities after him as he rushed off to dance practice, which he was an apparently thirty minutes late for.

Since he couldn’t do anything to distract himself, Jeonghan continued to worry. What if some crazy sex-fiend murderer breaks in? What if Jisoo and Seungcheol suddenly decide to break up with him via text and go off in some one-year Caribbean cruise? What if he ends up starving to death and his corpse’s smell makes Mr. Moon storm up here and just dump his stinky body in the incinerator without informing anyone of his demise? His boyfriends would be heartbroken…unless they _were_ in some ritzy Caribbean cruise and then they’d be thankful that _that_ long-haired, sleep-addicted mess was taken care of.

Jeonghan’s eyes began to flutter shut. Suddenly, he felt very sleepy. Joshua always joked that Jeonghan could sleep through an earthquake. Well, if that earthquake scenario came true, then at least he’d be unconscious through it all. And if Jisoo felt guilty for dumping him for some Caribbean cruise, then hey, at least he could cleverly put that in his eulogy for Jeonghan’s funeral.

“Jeonghan was the best boyfriend ever,” Jisoo would say, his face tear-stained. “Other than Seungcheol, of course,” he’d add quickly, because Jisoo was awkward like that. “One of his many amazing qualities is sleeping through an earthquake.” Insert dramatic pause here. “Which is why he’s dead.”

Within seconds, Jeonghan was snoring, BDSM-fantasy position be damned.

 

Joshua was humming to himself as he stepped into their apartment.

He pulled off his coat, removed his shoes, and sat on the bed, where his unconscious boyfriend lay bound and gagged, and began to unbutton his—

_Wait._

Jisoo’s head swiveled to the unmoving figure on the bed, eyes wide in alarm. “Holy…JEONGHAN!” he suddenly screamed, grabbing his boyfriend’s shoulders and shaking him. “Who did this to you?!”

And because Jeonghan could sleep through an earthquake, he didn’t budge.

“Hey, babe, I’m home!”

“Seungcheol! Seungcheol!” Jisoo shrieked, running to his boyfriend’s arms. And for some reason, continued screaming right at Seungcheol’s face. “SEUNGCHEOL!”

“WHAT?” Seungcheol screamed back at him.

“Jeonghan! He’s dead! Call the police! Call an ambulance! Call 911! Wait, we’re in Korea, what the hell is the Korean version of—”

“Guys.”

Both boys froze.

“I’m alive, thanks for asking.” Jeonghan groggily tried to sit up, before his eyes flew open because he forgot that he was tied up in a lame effort to… _something_ his boyfriends. Surely not to _seduce,_ because the whole point of this was that he was tired of having crazy sex. He frowned. Actually, Hoshi didn’t really explain his plan, he just simply began tying Jeonghan up after telling the confused boy to strip and put on some lacy pantyhose. Come to think of it, he had no idea why he just complied. For all he knew, Soonyoung _was_ some crazy sex-fiend murderer. He guessed that he really was sleep-deprived.

Outsexing them, indeed. He sighed. Great, now he had some explaining to do.

“Jeonghan?” Seungcheol asked carefully. “Are you okay?”

Jeonghan looked at him. “Can you guys please just untie me?”

“Of course, baby,” Joshua said quickly, reaching for the knots on Jeonghan’s left wrist. Seungcheol took the right. Jeonghan was grateful of how his boyfriends didn’t pry, choosing to save him from this agony instead of asking questions.

After a few tense minutes, though, Jisoo spoke up. “Hey, Cheol?”

“Yeah?”

“Any luck with your knots?”

“Uh...nope.”

“Fuck,” Jeonghan sighed.

“Yeah.”

“We can cut them,” Joshua suggested.

Twenty minutes and a pair of scissors, a kitchen knife, and garden shears later, a tearful Jeonghan was still tied up. Apparently, Hoshi used some kind of magical string because those things _would not break_.

“I think Mingyu left his chainsaw in the trunk of my car,” Seungcheol mused.

“Why does Mingyu have a chainsaw?”

“…I have no idea.”

“No chainsaw,” Jeonghan said firmly.

“How—” Jisoo cut himself off. “Never mind. It doesn’t matter to us, Jeonghan, what you’re, uh, into. We still love you.” He sat on the bed and patted his boyfriend’s knee, in what Jeonghan thought was typical I-accept-you-son fashion, kind of like his own dad’s mannerisms when Jeonghan first came out of the closet. Which made Jeonghan kind of sound like he has a daddy kink, but he _doesn’t,_ okay?

“It’s not like that,” Jeonghan protested. “Call Hoshi, he’ll explain what’s going on.”

Suddenly, Seungcheol spoke up, almost making Jeonghan jump. “Hoshi?” There was an edge to his voice. “As in, Kwon Soonyoung? As in, the guy with the amazing hip-thrusts?”

“Wait…no. No, it’s not like that! He tied me up, see, and—”

“He was the one who  _tied you up?_ ” Joshua’s voice scaled up to falsetto at that one, betraying the singer that he truly was. The pissed-off, somewhat _scary_ singer that he truly was, armed with garden shears on top of everything.

Jeonghan swallowed. "Well, duh, obviously I can't tie  _myself_ up."

“Were you cheating on us?” Joshua asked _very_ quietly.

“No, Shua, I was not,” Jeonghan said, looking at him directly in the eye.

“Say it to me, too,” Seungcheol commanded.

Jeonghan groaned in frustration. “I wasn’t cheating on you guys! And especially _not_ with Soonyoung! Look, I was just tired of having so much sex, okay? And Soonyoung came up with the brilliant plan of outsexing you guys, and I don’t even know what that means, so can you _please_ just get these things off my arms?”

“Well, we can’t _untie_ you,” Joshua said slowly, turning to his other boyfriend thoughtfully. “What should we do, Cheollie?”

“Please don’t say ‘go to a Caribbean cruise’,” Jeonghan muttered under his breath.

Seungcheol frowned at him. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“Look,” Seungcheol sighed. “We believe you. It’s just, why didn’t you talk to us about this?”

“We would have understood, Hannie,” Joshua added, squeezing Jeonghan’s shoulder lightly.

“Don’t you _like_ having sex with us?” Seungcheol looked at him so kindly, that Jeonghan felt the built-up tension beginning to deflate a little.

“Of course I do,” Jeonghan whined. “But between academics and the extracurricular shit, I just feel tired all the time. Like, I don’t want to move anymore, but you guys keep on initiating and then I end up falling asleep in class because I’m so tired.”

Seungcheol examined the bonds again. “Well, you definitely _can’t_ move with these.”

“Okay, so we’ll just lay off sex for a while,” Jisoo said with a shrug. “It’s no big deal, Han.”

“There’s always my hand,” Seungcheol said with a lopsided grin.

“Oh.”

And although he got exactly what he wanted (well, not _exactly,_ because he didn’t want to be tied up like some human sacrifice), Jeonghan couldn’t help but feel disappointed. After all, sex was something they did everyday, anytime, and anywhere. There wasn’t a day after they got together that they didn’t at least suck each other off. It was sort of like a bonding experience they have. They didn’t even get to screw today, and all Jeonghan got was some _bondage_ experience, without any sex.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Joshua said gently.

“I…” Jeonghan exhaled. “Well, I’ll miss having sex with you guys.”

“Uh…” Seungcheol scratched his head. “So is the agreement off, or…?”

“But then I’ll be tired again,” Jeonghan whined.

Jisoo nodded sympathetically, reaching under him and soothingly rubbing his bare back. Jeonghan shivered a bit, especially as Seungcheol started planting kisses on his face.

Both of their ministrations were undeniably chaste. They were clearly trying to get him to relax, not to turn him on, but…shit, the stupid pantyhose on his legs were tight and see-through, so his cock was pretty much in plain sight.

Jeonghan, Seungcheol, and Jisoo just stare at the half-hard cock silently, not knowing what to do at this point.

“Wait!” Both Jeonghan and Seungcheol turned to face Jisoo, who looked like he just had the most brilliant idea ever. “What if we make love while you’re tied up, Hannie? That way, you don’t have to strain yourself, and Cheollie and I will do all the work.”

“Jisoo, baby, you’re a genius!” Seungcheol said, kissing Joshua’s temple. And just like that, he was peeling off his T-shirt _again._

“…What the fuck? You mean, now?” Jeonghan couldn’t believe his ears.

“Hey, you got anything better to do?” Seungcheol asked.

“Don’t be mean, Cheollie,” Jisoo said. “Jeonghan, are you uncomfortable in that position?”

“Uh, no, not really. I mean, the bonds aren’t that tight, and they support my arm weight so they don’t get tired.”

“I don’t think we should fuck him, though,” Joshua said. “That’s really gonna wear you out, Han.”

“You’re right,” Seungcheol replied. “Just relax, okay, Hannie? We’ll make you feel good, I promise.”

Seungcheol straddled Jeonghan, making sure not to put any weight on him, and resumed Jisoo’s earlier massage. Jisoo lay beside Jeonghan and turned his face to the side for a kiss, a long, lingering one that made him sigh.

And then he was gasping as Seungcheol’s rough fingertips moved from rubbing his shoulders to tweaking his nipples. Joshua’s mouth left his and began nipping at Jeonghan’s jaw.

“Don’t even move a single muscle,” Joshua murmured, right in his ear. “Relax, Hannie.”

“Okay,” Jeonghan panted. He tried to relax, but it was hard—especially when Seungcheol began to lick his sensitive nub, making him arch slightly.

Joshua grasped his hip, gentle fingers rubbing circles on the lace-covered flesh. “Are these Hoshi’s?” he asked.

“Ah…ah…I-I actually have no—ah!—idea.”

“You look sexy in them,” Seungcheol told him, before biting into his nipple. Jeonghan let out a loud moan as Joshua swiftly pulled the pantyhose down, exposing his dick to cool air. Joshua’s eyelashes fluttered as he looked at Jeonghan’s private area. His tongue darted out a bit and he licked his lips.

“May I?” the gentleman asked shyly, and Jeonghan cannot get enough of how sweet Jisoo is.

“Please,” Jeonghan answered with a smile.

And he hissed as Jisoo’s mouth took him in, sending a warm ripple of pleasure through Jeonghan’s whole body. Seungcheol left his sensitive, wet nipples to dry in the cool air, making him whimper as Seungcheol trailed kisses down his ribs and stomach.

Joshua bobbed his head, looking right at Jeonghan with his smiling doe eyes. He gripped Jeonghan’s hips, fingers brushing against his crack, as he continued to take Jeonghan between his pretty lips. Sitting up straighter, he lowered his head completely, and Jeonghan’s member hit the back of Jisoo’s throat, making the youngest choke.

Seungcheol immediately went to Jisoo’s side and soothingly kissed his nape, allowing Jisoo to completely relax his throat around Jeonghan.

“Y-You—ahh-yes, more, Jisoo—you guys can have sex,” Jeonghan gasped, “if you want. I’m sorry I can’t take care of you, but—”

Seungcheol kissed his brow comfortingly. “Shh…it’s okay. Thank you, Hannie.”

And Seungcheol stood to grab the lubricant from the nightstand. “Can I top you, Jisoo?”

Jisoo hummed in affirmation, the vibrations from his mouth sending pleasurable jolts all throughout Jeonghan’s body. Without removing his mouth completely from Jeonghan, he raised himself to kneel, the creamy, smooth skin of his ass angled towards Seungcheol.

Seungcheol lubed his finger and gently nestled one inside his boyfriend. Jisoo purred in content, and Jeonghan gasped again when he felt Joshua sucking him harder.

Seungcheol slowly pumped Jisoo’s ass, before adding another one, also slicked with lube. Jisoo was insistently pushing against his fingers now, hips bucking backwards. He brushed against Jisoo’s prostate and the youngest jerked, his knees giving out.

He heard a whimper escape Jisoo and he plunged another one in, spreading his fingers slightly as they pushed into his ass.

“Fuck…Shua,” Jeonghan moaned, legs kicking in desperation, because Joshua was sucking his dick very harshly as Seungcheol fucked him with his fingers, and Jeonghan fucking wanted to touch Jisoo, brush the hair from those pretty eyes closed in absolute pleasure, but he couldn’t.

Seungcheol gripped Jisoo’s hips and angled himself for Jisoo’s prepped hole. Jisoo gasped as Seungcheol pushed into him, Jeonghan’s dick slipping from his mouth as he moaned with the sensation of Seungcheol filling him up.

“Please move,” Jisoo begged softly, voice raspy from having Jeonghan's cock down his throat. Seungcheol complied, half-carrying Jisoo by the torso and thrusting into him, each thrust hitting his sweet spot.

But Joshua was considerate, and despite the fact that someone was ramming into his ass, he licked Jeonghan’s balls and ran his tongue right to the tip. He sucked Jeonghan once again before releasing, and swirling his tongue around Jeonghan’s throbbing head.

“Jisoo! I’m fucking close, please, ah…ahh!”

And Jeonghan was coming right into Joshua’s mouth. Immediately Jisoo was flipped onto his back and Seungcheol continued pounding into the boy, capturing his lips to share Jeonghan’s essence.

Jeonghan watched contentedly as his two boyfriends made love. He watched as Jisoo pulled at the oldest boy’s hair, face contorting in pleasure as he came, thick spurts hitting their chests.

Seungcheol hugged Jisoo tightly as he thrust into him again and again, grunting as he finally found his release.

Jeonghan smiled at them one last time before his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep, feeling better rested than ever before. 


	3. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birthday gift of Joshua's boyfriends. People get tied up and shit. Also, hyung kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually posted this last Christmas on AFF, and with it, my apologies to Joshua for writing smut on Jesus's birthday.
> 
> But yeah, this was supposed to be a birthday gift of sorts for Joshua--although I have yet to meet an individual who'd want smut written about them as a gift.

Seungcheol was cooking in the kitchen when the door burst open. “Hi, babe,” he said, not even bothering to look up to see which ‘babe’ it was. “What’s up?”

“I think I’m in love with Jisoo,” Jeonghan announced dramatically, dropping his bag on the floor with a thud.

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow. “I’d be worried if you weren’t.” He tasted the soy sauce abomination he concocted and put the spoon down with a grimace. “We’ve been together for nearly a month, after all.”

“He’s just,” Jeonghan paused, trying to describe the impeccable perfection that was Joshua Hong, “so cool.”

“Okay. So, is this a hint for me to step back and let you guys find happiness together, or…?”

Jeonghan swatted him. “I’m in love with you, too, jerkface.” He stole a quick kiss and winced when his taste buds were assaulted by the same failed cooking experiment lingering on Seungcheol’s lips. “Sometimes,” he amended, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

“So what brought this on?”

“Because he’s perfect, and I don’t have anything to give him!”

“Your soul. Oh, wait. You don’t have one,” Seungcheol joked. He cleared his throat seeing Jeonghan’s unamused expression. “What for, anyway?”

Don’t tell me you forgot.”

“Forgot what?”

“It’s his birthday today.”

“Oh, that. Uh, yeah, that’s why I’m making this amazing…thing for a surprise dinner tonight.” The said _thing_ in the pot gurgled nastily in agreement.

Jeonghan snorted. “You’re the best boyfriend ever, Cheollie.”

“Well, have _you_ gotten him anything?” Seungcheol countered.

“Yeah, that’s the thing. I’m sort of, uh…broke.”

“Okay.”

“And you have money, right?” Jeonghan asked, batting his eyelashes.

“Yeah…you should have gone on about how much you loved _me_ instead of Josh if you wanted to get anywhere near my wallet.”

“Oh, come on,” Jeonghan groused. “It’s for our baby Shua, how could you say no to me about this?”

Seungcheol pretended to mull over this question before shooting Jeonghan a wicked smirk. “So that maybe then he’d think I’m the best boyfriend in the world, compared to the deadbeat who didn’t get him anything for his birthday.”

“Emphasis on ‘think’,” Jeonghan said dryly. “C’mon, Seungcheollie, we all know that _I’m_ the best boyfriend in the world. Anyway—Jisoo’s birthday. Fork over.”

“No.”

Jeonghan threw his hands in exasperation. “Why not?”

Seungcheol was sheepish. “…Well, I’m sorta broke, too.”

“You’re fucking kidding me.”

“You really think I’d bother cooking if I had the money? I don’t have enough cash to buy him anything he deserves. ‘Cause, you know, he deserves the world and all that crap. Which you can’t afford if you only have like 5000 won in your bank account.”

“So you decide to poison our darling instead. I’m real proud of you, Cheol.”

“Hey, at least I’m _trying_. I don’t see YOU doing anything.”

Before Jeonghan could snipe back, the door gently creaked open, making them both freeze. Then barely audible footsteps announced Joshua’s entrance. “Hey,” his soft voice called out. “Cheol? Han?”

“Happy birthday!” the two shouted in unison, running to a startled Jisoo and crushing him with a hug.

“Oh,” Jisoo said with a small laugh, covering his mouth, “thank you.”

He kissed Jeonghan on the lips first, and then Seungcheol. “Where’s my gift?” he asked, smiling at them teasingly.

“Oh, well—” Jeonghan began, shifting uncomfortably.

“Also, have you called the exterminator yet?” Joshua asked, sniffing the air. “It smells like a rat just died in here.”

Seungcheol choked and Jeonghan stifled a laugh. “Actually, Seungcheol is cook—oww! Fucking hell, Seungcheol!” Jeonghan glared at him, rubbing the rib that was attacked by his elbow.

Luckily for Seungcheol, Joshua was rummaging through his bag and missed this little exchange. “Are you hungry? My friend made me sandwiches and I saved you guys some,” he said cheerily, handing them each a wrapped package. Then he reached for a small paper bag and handed it to them. “And here’s the new Gatorade flavor you wanted to try, Cheol, and your favorite latte, Jeonghan.”

He grinned at them again, eyes disappearing. “I just dropped by to say hi,” he explained. “I was on my way to meet up with Jun and Nayeon for our project. So…see you two tonight?” And with a final smile that turned both men’s knees into gelatin, he closed the door, leaving Jeonghan and Seungcheol to stare after him in awe.

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol said seriously, “I think I’m in love with Jisoo.”

“Feel my pain, Cheollie.”

Seungcheol shook his head. “I can’t believe we even thought we were in the same league as him,” he mumbled. “ _He’s_ the best boyfriend in the world, hands down.”

“What the fuck should we get him?” Jeonghan asked frantically. “We suck. We should have gotten him something _ages_ ago.”

The two sat in silent contemplation.

“Hey, remember when we lost our virginities to each other?” asked Seungcheol suddenly.

“Oh, you mean when we sat naked for an hour Googling ‘how does gay sex work’? Yeah. Vividly.”

“No, not that part. I mean, when Joshua said…something, while we were actually doing it. Did you hear it?”

“Uh…‘Your feet are cold, Jeonghan, get them out of my face’?”

“No, dammit. I meant when he was fingering you.”

“I was being _fingered,_ Cheol, do you actually expect me to remember?”

“He said something like, ‘You like that, hyung?’”

“And?”

“He never calls me hyung, Jeonghan, and he doesn’t call you that either.”

“Well, he’s American, and—”

“I mean,” Seungcheol interrupted, rolling his eyes, “he’s doesn’t call us that anywhere but in _bed.”_

 _“Oh.”_ Jeonghan’s eyes flew open. “Wait. So…you think he has some sort of a daddy kink?”

“A hyung kink, kind of, yeah.”

“Hmm.” Jeonghan brightened. “Can we tie him up this time?”

“Go call Hoshi.”

 

“Why is sex our solution to everything,” Jeonghan muttered.

“Hey, we haven’t screwed in like, three days, okay? That’s like a record for us.”

Jeonghan was anxious. “But what if Jisoo doesn’t like it?”

“Why wouldn’t he?” Seungcheol responded, although he was nervous himself. Joshua liked sex as much as the next guy, but he was a bit more…conservative in bed. He was slow and gentle, and made sure not to hurt either of his lovers. And there they were, doing something that was the complete opposite.

The door creaked open and this time, Seungcheol and Jeonghan were ready. They nodded quietly to each other, and stood by the door, waiting to pounce.

“Hannie, I’m home,” he said in English. Then they heard him chuckling to himself, for some reason. Probably laughing at one of his stupid puns.

Joshua’s footsteps were getting nearer, and Jeonghan and Seungcheol looked at each other nervously. No backing out now. They just hoped that their boyfriend would like their little ‘gift’.

“Cheollie?” he called, barely a breath away. The two steeled themselves.

Then the doorknob began to turn. “Hey—where _are_ you guys?”

The minute the door opened, Jeonghan and Seungcheol acted quickly, grabbing Joshua’s wrists and pulling him into the room.

Joshua yelped in surprise and immediately began flailing like a crazy fish. He barely had time to see his boyfriends’ faces before a dark material descended to his eyes.

Jisoo squealed as Jeonghan began to remove his shirt. “Jeonghan! Seungcheol! What are you doing?!”

Seungcheol grunted as Joshua’s sneakered foot cleanly smacked him on the face. “Hey. Jisoo.” He grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, attempting to calm him down. “Relax, okay?”

Joshua yanked his hand away and nearly sobbed when Jeonghan grabbed it again and pinned it behind his back. “Are you two trying to kill me?” He was in near hysterics. “On my _birthday?”_

“No,” Jeonghan said bluntly, “we’re trying to fuck you.”

That, at least, succeeded in shutting Joshua up. He stopped struggling, perplexed.

Jeonghan decided to soften his tone and began stroking Jisoo’s cheek. “Baby,” he cooed, “you know we’d never do anything to hurt you.”

“Really?” Joshua sounded dubious. They figured that his eyes were scrunched up in suspicion behind the blindfold.

“Of course, Jisoo,” Seungcheol hurried to add, following Jeonghan’s lead. “We’ll take care of you, okay? We’ll take care of you real good.”

Joshua would have crossed his arms if they weren’t pinned behind his back. “Right.”

“Don’t you trust us?” Jeonghan purred, the way he knew his boyfriends liked it. He inched closer to Jisoo’s ear, whispering, “Don’t you trust _hyung?”_

Joshua gasped, and they knew they got him.

“Let’s go to bed, baby,” Seungcheol told him, and Jisoo shivered. It was less of Seungcheol _telling_ him and more like he was _commanding_ him, so he obeyed without protest.

“Sit,” Seungcheol ordered. Jisoo sat.

For a moment, nothing happened. Joshua’s breathing grew heavier in anticipation. He felt a familiar stirring in his pants.

He let out a whine when hands finally made their way under his shirt, caressing his tummy, gently tracing the toned lines of his abdomen. A hot tongue teased the area above his pants, and he whimpered when the tongue snaked into the waistband and licked at the fine hairs located there.

They slipped the youngest boy’s shirt from his shoulders. The belt was unbuckled and his pants slid down his legs, showing them the bulge in his boxers.

 “What do you want, baby?” Seungcheol’s voice was low and gravelly, and Joshua knew that he was getting aroused, too.

“I want—” Joshua wasn’t able to finish because someone eased him onto his back, the strands of hair tickling his face telling him it was Jeonghan. “Hannie,” he breathed, as his arms were raised and tied on the bedposts. “Kiss me, please.”

“Please what?”

Jisoo seemed to understand. Pink painted his ears and cheeks as he whispered, “Please, hyung.”

He moaned as Jeonghan’s lips covered his. The kiss was sloppy, as Jeonghan simply shoved his tongue down the younger’s throat without pretense. Their tongues intertwined, not really fighting for dominance but caught in a passionate dance. Jeonghan began to suck his tongue and Jisoo keened, rolling his hips insistently against Jeonghan’s.

Jeonghan pulled away and Joshua lurched forward, desperate to taste Jeonghan again, but the restraints firmly held him down. Jeonghan chuckled, running his hands through Joshua’s hair. “You want to fuck hyung, baby?”

“Or do you want hyung to fuck you?” Seungcheol asked, somewhere above Jisoo’s head, catching the youngest by surprise.

Joshua took a sharp intake of breath as Seungcheol leaned over to take Joshua’s nipple in his mouth. His tongue circled the pink surrounding the hard nub before flicking it with his tongue. Jeonghan lightly grazed the other with his teeth.

Both their mouths were hot from arousal, and Joshua felt himself get even harder, dick straining painfully in his boxers. “I want—I want both of you,” he gasped, “please.”

Seungcheol removed his lips from the nipple and pinched it roughly, making Joshua curse. “At the same time?” he asked, his dick also turning into steel upon hearing the word ‘fuck’ escape Jisoo’s pretty lips.

Joshua nodded. His two hyungs didn’t do anything for a moment, and he wanted to scream in frustration.

Then a hot mouth was tonguing him through his boxers. “Hyung,” Jisoo cried out, arching, not even caring which hyung it was.

Jeonghan swirled his tongue lazily around Joshua’s cock, the cloth moist from both his saliva and Jisoo’s pre-come. Joshua moved his hips, trying to squirm out of the unwanted fabric and into Jeonghan’s waiting mouth. “H-Hyung,” he whined.

Seungcheol gripped Joshua’s neck and sucked harshly enough to leave a mark. _Like he wants to show everyone that I’m his,_ Joshua thought, getting even more turned on at the thought. He didn’t know who was kissing him and who was sucking him off, but he figured that it applied to both of them anyway.

Jeonghan finally pulled Joshua’s boxers off and quickly took his boyfriend’s head into his hot, wet mouth.

“Fuck,” Joshua panted, and both of them moaned hearing their innocent boyfriend curse. “Hyung, please—ahh!”

Jeonghan complied, greedily sucking his cock, taking it in one swallow.

“Hyung,” Joshua choked out again when he was allowed to explore the depths of Jeonghan’s throat with his cock.

Seungcheol was straddling his stomach, still peppering his face with bruising kisses. “You like that, baby?” he said huskily in his ear. “You like fucking your Jeonghan-hyung’s mouth?”

“Seungcheol-hyung, ahh…” He inhaled sharply when Jeonghan deepthroated him again. “Jeonghan-hyung!”

Jeonghan loosened his mouth and blew a gust of air on the sensitive, wet head of his boyfriend’s dick, nearly causing the youngest boy to scream.

“You’re so fucking perfect,” Jeonghan told him breathily. He bestowed a little kitten lick on the base of the cock, gently sucked on one of his balls. He kissed the dick softly, and, much to Joshua’s absolute dismay, left Joshua’s cock to strain helplessly.

“No!” He really did scream this time, and Seungcheol noted that he was crying in pleasure, the cloth over his eyes darkening further with moisture. “Hyung, please, I need to—”

“Baby,” Seungcheol murmured, taking pity on him, so he began to slowly pump his cock. “Who do you want inside you, hm?”

Jisoo let out a barely audible “Seungcheol-hyung” between his moans.

Seungcheol smirked triumphantly at Jeonghan, who rolled his eyes and reached for a bottle in the drawer. He squeezed a generous amount on his fingers. “Prep me then,” Jeonghan grumbled, tossing him the lube. “I’ll do Jisoo.”

Jeonghan got on all fours and reached under Jisoo. Jisoo cried in absolute bliss as Jeonghan slipped a finger inside and began scratching lightly, looking for his prostate.

Seungcheol would have wanted to watch longer, but there was work to be done, albeit very pleasurable work. He coated his fingers with lube and plunged his middle finger into Jeonghan without any warning, earning a loud curse from the owner of the ass.

“Seungcheol, you asshole,” he groaned, but began to push back into the finger nevertheless, wanting to feel it brush against his prostate.

Jisoo was doing to same to Jeonghan’s finger, squirming around the intrusion and moaning as another one was added. “You feel so good, Jeonghan-hyung,” he managed.

“Oh?” Jeonghan smiled smugly, but gasped, too, when Seungcheol delivered a sharp slap on his ass cheek for being cocky. “Jisoo, baby, are you sure you don’t want Jeonghan-hyung to fuck you instead? You can fuck Seungcheol’s ass,” he said, turning to glare at the man behind him.

He was punished with another finger roughly slamming into him and he groaned, both in pain and in pleasure. “You were saying?” Seungcheol said with a smirk.

Joshua giggled helplessly, desperate to fuck and be fucked. “I like your ass better, Hannie,” he whispered. He was quick to add, even in the throes of euphoria, “B-But I like your ass, too, Cheol.”

“Ha,” Jeonghan said weakly. “He likes my ass better than yours.”

Seungcheol shrugged, pumping his fingers into the pretty boy’s ass. “Well, he obviously likes my dick better, though. You know, since I’m bigger and everything.”

“Man, fuck you,” Jeonghan grumbled.

“No,” Seungcheol said sweetly, “fuck you.” And then he rammed all three fingers into Jeonghan, making the boy shriek in a very manly way. “All set for you, Jisoo,” he said cheerfully.

“Awesome,” Joshua said faintly, as Jeonghan continued pumping his ass. “Can you untie me now, please?” His thoughts cleared a bit and he frowned. “Wait, you _can_ untie me, right?”

“Yeah, don’t worry, Hoshi explained about the knots,” Seungcheol assured him.

Jeonghan groaned. “Please don’t make me think about Hoshi right when we’re about to have intercourse.”

“All fours, Hannie,” Seungcheol instructed, giving his ass another pat. Jeonghan was flushed and panting, and felt desperate for a cock to fill his ass (although he didn’t want to admit it), so he complied.

Seungcheol unsnapped Joshua from the knots and removed the blindfold.

Joshua blinked at the light before he was engulfed in a passionate kiss that made him feel dizzy. Seungcheol gently squeezed his ass as he guided him behind Jeonghan.

Seungcheol lubed up his cock. He wrapped his arms around Jisoo’s waist to coat his dick with lube, too. “I love you,” he told him, grasping his hips. “Happy birthday.”

And with that, Seungcheol slowly moved forward, filling Joshua completely. At the same time, Jeonghan scooted over, parting his cheeks and gingerly pushing himself onto Joshua’s waiting erection.

Joshua had to work very hard not to come right away, because he was _drowning_ in pleasure, drowning in Jeonghan and Seungcheol.

Seungcheol kissed the shell of his ear. “You okay?”

“Hyung,” Jisoo whispered turning his head to look at him with his big brown eyes, and Seungcheol felt himself get impossibly harder inside his boyfriend.

Seungcheol growled, causing both Joshua and Jeonghan to tense up. The tension made Jeonghan’s ass clench around Jisoo’s cock, and Jisoo muffled his moans on the smooth skin of Jeonghan’s shoulder. He tentatively pushed into Jeonghan, who also moaned loudly.

“Harder,” Jeonghan ordered breathlessly. “Fuck hyung harder, Jisoo.”

Seungcheol chose that moment to attack, thrusting into Jisoo with enough force to send him toppling over Jeonghan and send them both sprawling on the sheets. Grunting, Jeonghan gripped the sheets and stuck his ass out higher, so that his prostrate would receive Joshua’s every thrust.

Jisoo thought that he was going to die.

“H-Hyung,” he whispered brokenly into Jeonghan’s ear and the long-haired boy felt his cock twitch at the husky sound of his Joshua’s voice, “you’re so tight…”

Seungcheol gripped Joshua by the hair. “You like it when hyung fucks you, baby boy?” he growled again, punctuating his statement with a deep thrust.

“Y-Yes,” Joshua cried, throwing his head back as Jeonghan indulgently tightened around him right at that moment.

“Ah, ahh—you feel so good, Jisoo,” Jeonghan panted. Joshua bit Jeonghan’s neck as a particularly hard thrust was inflicted upon his ass. His hands reached for Jeonghan’s erection, stroking it in apology.

Seungcheol removed his hands from Joshua’s hips and began tweaking his nipples as he pounded into him, making Jisoo mewl.

“Fuck…close,” Jisoo moaned.

He nearly burst into tears when Seungcheol slowed his pace. “Yeah?”

“Faster, Seungcheol,” Joshua gasped, not really thinking anymore at this point in his desperation for release.

Seungcheol tsked, stopping completely, and Joshua wanted to kill him. “Where did my gentleman go?” he said, slapping Jisoo’s ass.

“Faster, _please_.” Jeonghan was bucking his hips back in a frenzied manner, and Joshua continued jerking his cock for him as his dick was engulfed in the tightness. But he needed Seungcheol, too.

“Please what?”

“Hyung!” Jisoo exploded, thrusting blindly for release and hitting Jeonghan’s sweet spot as he went. “Faster, please, hyu—ahh!”

In front of Jisoo, Jeonghan came with a sigh all over the bedsheets and collapsed on the bed. But he obligingly stayed put, letting Joshua thrust into him even in his oversensitivity as Seungcheol fucked his brains out.

“H-Hyung!” And with a scream, Joshua came; thick, hot spurts filling Jeonghan’s ass.

Seungcheol was insatiable, pounding into his boyfriend mercilessly until he came at last, groaning Joshua’s name.

 

 “You guys are the best boyfriends ever,” Joshua remarked several minutes later, as he allowed his boyfriends to pamper him. Jeonghan was massaging his shoulders and Seungcheol was giving him a foot rub.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan looked at each other and smiled. “Thanks, we try,” Jeonghan said. He pecked Jisoo lightly on the lips. “Happy birthday, baby.”

“Thanks, _hyung,”_ Joshua said jokingly.

His smile faded when Jeonghan’s eyes seemed to darken.

He cleared his throat nervously and tore his gaze away.

Thankfully, his phone vibrated at that moment and he smiled, seeing the caller ID. Jeonghan noticed and was not happy that someone else was causing his boyfriend to smile like that.

“By the way, did you guys like the sandwich?”

“You mean the Jisoo sandwich?” Seungcheol said, poking the sole of his foot until he laughed.

“Well, _I_ definitely liked the Jisoo sandwich,” he said, eyes sparkling. “Especially since the slices of bread were both tasty. But I meant the sandwiches Nayeon made for me.”

“Ah, the ones you gave us earlier.” Seungcheol nodded. “Yeah, they were good.”

“Nayeon wanted to know,” Joshua said, scrolling through his messages.

“Oh…Nayeon made them for you, huh?” Joshua didn’t know if he was imagining it, but Jeonghan’s grip on his shoulders seemed to tighten. “And who is this Nayeon?”

“My girlfriend,” he said seriously, before he burst into giggles.

He broke off when he realized that no one else in the room was laughing and shifted awkwardly. “We’re in the same group for this project at school. With Jun,” he hastily explained.

“Yeah?” Jeonghan grabbed Joshua’s chin to turn his face and Joshua nearly had a heart attack because Jeonghan’s eyes were _pitch black_.

He gulped as Seungcheol also loomed over him, his gaze intense.

“Haha, guys, I was kidding,” he said, laughing nervously.

Jeonghan turned to Seungcheol. “I’m topping this time.”

Joshua blinked. _“What?”_

“We don’t want you to like Nayeon’s sandwiches better than the Jisoo sandwich,” Seungcheol explained to him, face completely serious. “Now prep me.”

Joshua sighed, exasperated, and leaned over to grab the lube. “So much for being the best boyfriends ever,” he mumbled.

“What was that?” Jeonghan delivered a sharp smack on his butt and he yelped, still sensitive from earlier.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing what?” Seungcheol demanded.

He groaned as he slipped out of his boxers, but his dick was getting hard again anyway, so whatever. “Nothing, hyung.”

 


End file.
